Paprika (Paparazzi Kampus)
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Chihiro lelah, Itona makin bergairah #SA16


Chihiro lelah, Itona makin bergairah #SA16

* * *

 **Danganronpa (c) Spike Chunsoft**  
 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**  
 **Story (c) Panda Dayo**  
 **AU. OOC. Typo (s). Receh.**  
 **Ya begitulah.**  
 **~kemudian panda dicoret dari daftar partisipan Stay Alive~**

.

.

Berjalan pelan dan hati-hati melewati halaman belakang, Chihiro menelan ludah gugup begitu menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar samar-samar itu berhasil menyambar rasa takutnya. Ekor matanya melirik-lirik resah ke arah belakang. Bulir keringat mulai mengalir bersamaan dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Pikirannya sudah bermain-main dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya. Ransel tas ia genggam erat sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik dan melemparnya pada tempat yang ia asumsikan sebagai persembunyian penyusup.

 _ **BUAKK**_

"Aduh!"

Muncullah sesosok pemuda berhelai _silver_ dari balik semak-semak berduri dengan beberapa kotoran daun di atas kepalanya, ia membawa sebuah kamera bersamanya. Tubuhnya gatal-gatal tapi tidak dipedulikannya, mengingat incarannya sangat berharga lebih dari apapun rintangan yang menghalanginya.

Debaran jantung yang sebelumnya memicu pikiran buruknya mulai melamban. "Horibe, sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku setiap hari! Akan kulaporkan kau ke komisi HAM!" Chihiro berjalan cepat untuk kembali mengambil tasnya, tapi Itona dengan cerdik mengangkat tas yang barusan menimpuknya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Chihiro tak dapat meraihnya. Chihiro memandangnya tajam sembari tetap berusaha meraih miliknya.

"Horibe-san!" Chihiro melompat-lompat sambil memanggil dengan nada kesal. Apa daya tangan tak sampai.

 _Pendek, sih._

 _Ya, maaf._

"Tolong bantu aku, Fujisaki-san. Aku sangat membutuhkan dirimu untuk kolomku di majalah bulan depan." rayu Itona dengan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Chihiro manyun. Ia menjejak kesal sendiri di tempat.

"Horibe-san, kembalikan tasku!" sungutnya. Kzl tau.

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Ini simbiosis mutualisme, percayalah." Itona memberi penawaran. Menurutnya ini tak akan merugikan pihak manapun. Chihiro akan diuntungkan dengan dirinya yang muncul di majalah, -mungkin bakal jadi artis dadakan. Dan Itona bisa dapat upah atas kerja kerasnya. Seimbang, kan?

"Tidak, Horibe-san!" tolak Chihiro. Itona _zetsubou_.

Kejadian ini bermula sejak seminggu lalu. Fujisaki Chihiro ditemui oleh Horibe Itona secara pribadi sebagai salah satu anggota Paprika yang sedang membutuhkan kolom. Nyaris saja Chihiro menyetujuinya kalau tak membaca judul yang diajukan Itona.

 _ **'Misteri gender Fujisaki Chihiro.'**_

Horibe Itona adalah penganut paham pantang menyerah. Ia tak akan membiarkan objeknya lolos meski mempertaruhkan nyawa. Karena namanya pun turut dijadikan bahan judi rekan-rekan seperjuangannya _'Kalau Itona tak bisa mewawancarai Fujisaki Chihiro, dia harus lari telanjang keliling sekolah.'_

Itona -_-

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Itona membuat opini sendiri berhubung nama komunitasnya bertitel paparazzi, namun berhubung dia adalah anak baik hati, rajin menabung dan suka beribadah, maka ia merasa perlu meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Sempat beredar kabar, meski Chihiro secara fisik dan memakai seragam adalah perempuan, ada seorang saksi mata yang melihatnya keluar dari toilet laki-laki. Tentu Itona sebagai salah satu siswa merasa patut menyelidiki kasus ini sampai tuntas agar rasa keponya teratasi.

"Baiklah, Fujisaki-san. Ini nomor telponku. Katakan jika kau berubah pikiran." Itona mengambil kartu nama dari saku kemeja dan diberikannya pada pihak satunya. Chihiro yang mendapatkannya langsung merobeknya ganas tanpa ampun.

"H-O-R-I-B-E I-T-O-N-A."

Itona membuang tas ke arah muka pemiliknya, buruan kabur sebelum Chihiro bersabda.

* * *

Esoknya tak jauh berbeda. Chihiro berusaha maklum bila Itona selalu menguntitnya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Saat di dalam kelas, Chihiro tak lagi kaget menemukan Itona bergelantungan di luar jendela. Atau ketika Chihiro pergi ke kantin, Itona masih saja cekrek cekrek dirinya walau tanpa kilau _blitz_ hingga teman-temannya bertanya ada apa dengan cint- di antara mereka, maksudnya. Chihiro pun juga harus tabah saat keluar dari kelas bila menemukan Itona bersembunyi di balik dinding, diam-diam mengamatinya.

 _Tolonglah._

Chihiro lelah. Itona malah semakin bergairah. Merepetisi tindak tanduk mencurigakannya setiap hari tiada henti dan pantang menyerah.

Masalahnya bukan hanya di sekolah saja, sekarang Itona bahkan sudah berani menguntitnya sampai rumah selama tiga minggu terakhir. Kurang ajar, memang. Minta digiles truk semen kali. Walau demikian, Itona biasanya hanya menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya, tak sampai hati mengganggu privasinya, mungkin? **Baik sekali.**

Apapun itu, Chihiro ingin bunuh diri saja kalau bisa. Dirinya bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia yang dijadikan target sepihak. Lagipula kenapa harus _gender_ nya yang dipertanyakan? Kenapa Itona tidak mempertanyakan gendernya sendiri saja?

 _Oh, shit._

Chihiro mengintip sedikit dari balik jendela, melihat Itona duduk membelakangi lintasan atensinya di depan pagar seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya dari pembatas translusen. Itona di sana mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tangannya karena udara malam yang semakin dingin sembari membenahi topi rajutnya, meletakkan kamera di sebelahnya. Chihiro hanya diam memandanginya, pun ketika Itona memakai alas kardus untuk tidur sambil tetap membawa kameranya.

Chihiro menarik tirai sembari mendecih, berbalik dengan menutupnya begitu cepat.

* * *

Itona terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka mata dan berkedip, langit di atas sana terlihat amat mendung dan gelap. Rupanya rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan makin deras. Itona kemudian duduk untuk mengambil tasnya dan meraih kamera, tapi ia heran mengapa tak lagi merasakan hujan pada epidermisnya. Manik emasnya menoleh, melihat Chihiro yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya sambil memayunginya.

Chihiro tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula dengan Itona yang diam seribu kata. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga rinai hujan menghiasi spasi di sekitar mereka sebagai penyejuk. Itona turut berdiri, memegang tangkai payung yang lumayan besar untuk dua orang.

"Prakiraan cuaca adalah hujan ringan seharian ini. A-aku tak punya dua payung, jadi terserah kau." Chihiro terbata, wajahnya bersemu.

Itona heran dengan perubahan sikap Chihiro. Tumben ia berbaik hati kepadanya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Dan," Chihiro melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau boleh mewawancaraiku." ucapnya.

Itona yang belum mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya akibat efek bangun tidur kemudian terbeliak mendadak. Memandanginya tak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Chihiro justru memalingkan wajah, mungkin malu bisa diluluhkan secepat ini. Itona yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, namun lama-lama senyumnya makin memudar seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menyusuri sepanjang jalan ditemani hujan pagi.

Sial. Ia jadi tak punya alasan untuk _stalking_ lagi.

Kolom Paprika Edisi 118 akhirnya dibatalkan untuk topik Misteri Gender Chihiro, ia hanya mengisi kolom salah satu siswa teladan karena memenangi beberapa kejuaraan olimpiade berturut-turut dan Itona justru memuat rubrik baru berisikan curhatannya sebagai seorang _stalker_ pribadi,

 _Kalian semua suci aku penuh dosa._

* * *

.

 **End**

* * *

A.N

terima kasih untuk panitia event Stay Alive 2016. Stay Alive!


End file.
